Snow
by Miundel
Summary: It's snowing. Shuichi's coming back home. Just to ask Yuki something. I won' say much not to spoil you the fun. YukixShu obviously.
1. Chapter 1 : Falling

**Snow**

Disclamer: I don't own this serie! I'm just a crazy fan girl that love it so much she starts writing fics...

Rating: T for boys hugging and little crude language, just a little

Pairing: YukixShuichi

Warnings: Shounen ai / Yaoi. Come on, it's Gravitation! What did you think you're gonna read?

Author's notes : This fanfiction was written in the beginning of 2004. I just decided to post it now... With lots of courage. niahahah you may think it sucks, that's because English isn't my first language... But I'm so crazy I want to write in English... I'm brave...And it's my first fanfiction ever, soooo I don't know if I have some talent or not in writing... (but I tend to think not as I suck in writing even in my language... mwahaha!). Let's say it's just a try!

Another thing, I'm using looots of Japanese words and phrases. (Because I'm learning Japanese and I'm proud! Stupid me! ) Some things must be obvious but for others, perhaps you need deeper explanations. Go see at the end of the chapter each time you encounter something like this. I think it's useful. But I don't know if it was a good idea. But I just love Japanese so much I couldn't resist! Gomenasai!

Before start reading, you have to know _yuki_ means _snow_.

* * *

The beginning of our story takes place on a day like many others. It was winter, it was twilight, as

Shindô Shûichi came out NG Records building after another hard-working day. When he put one foot outside, the chilling breeze of a January evening stroke him, but his attention wasn't focalized by the cold wind which make his pink strands dance in a dizorganized movement. His attention was dragged by something he has just saw, and on his face a big smile has just appeared.

The things that could happen outside didn't seem to bother a calm and quiet Yuki Eiri who was typing on a keyboard as if he wasn't paying attention to it at all. The room was dark, as the curtains were closed, due to the fact that Yuki seemed to work better in mid-obscurity, and that he didn't mind to move to open them, actually.

His fingers stopped, as he listened to the usual sound of door clapping and footsteps running along the corridor.

"My daily nightmare starts now..." he thought. Then sighing deeply, he took a cigarette. He was about to light it when a sort of pink ray of something burst into the room, near more excited than usual... don't think it's impossible. It is not. It's Shûichi.

The pink ball of energy threw himself at his beloved-between-all-in-the-whole-world-and-for-all-eternity at a speed that would make professional runners blemish.

"Yukiiiiii! I'm home Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!That's great Yuki! Yuki ga aru!"

"Of course I'm here you baka. Uh, wait a minute, what are you saying, jerk?"

Realizing that something may be wrong in what he has just said, Shûichi thought for a moment, then added quickly:

"Uh oh, sorry, I mean, yuki ga furuyo!"

He was so happy and excited and Yuki couldn't see why just a stupid thing like this would put him in this state. It was just stupid snow after all, cold wet and annoying snow.

The explanation wasn't long to come, anyway.

"Yuki ga daisukidayo!" He was beeming and released his lover before moving around, in order to open the curtains. Yuki took this occasion of welcomed freedom again to light his cigarette.

In a bright movement Shûichi opened the curtains, so Yuki could see the outside.

"You're always stuck here in the dark Yuki, it's like you're some kind of otaku... You'd better watch by the window for once..."

After taking a deep draught out of his cig, Yuki managed to say something, casting a tired look in Shûichi's direction.

"Am I that unlucky, you've fall in love with me because I'm named Yuki or what?"

Shûichi get upset at this and pouted a little.

"Yuki... you're really that stupid or you're faking it...?"

He looked out at the snow which was silently falling, covering everything in a white mantle. His gaze lost in contemplation, he said:

"But... it's a funny idea... I've never though of it... y'know..." He giggled slighly.

"I love snow since my childhood, don't know why, I find it beautiful, and I like to see it and walk in it, it makes me feel peaceful..."

Looking at Shûichi who was wearing a dreamily expression on his face, Yuki was surprised to find him beautiful, more than usually, if it could ever be possible.

Is this real that snow calmed Shûichi and made him lost his craziness and usual stupidity?

'We must move to Siberia or somewhere like that...It would be salvation for me...' he thought.

Shûichi came out of his contemplation.

"Yuki, I wondered if... "he paused.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I wondered if you'll come out for a walk in the snow with me, you know... I'd like to go with you and..."

"In your dreams, I've work to do, and you know it." Yuki snapped.

"But Yukiiii... you've been in here two days non-stop and I think you need some fresh air..."

"Forget it. You're starting to annoy me, brat."

Shûichi's face changed at these words. He looked rather disappointed and sad. He slowly approached his lover and then started to gently caress his cheek. Yuki's powerful and inquisitive glance were on him. Shûichi was looking sadly to the floor.

"Yuki... I... I never want to annoy you, Yuki... I'm not doing it on purpose, you know..." He raised his head and his amethyst eyes met Yuki's.

"Please Yukiiiii... Just a little walk, not long I promise, only for you to see the outside again and..." his voice lowered "...for me to enjoy just a little moment with you..."

At this time Shûichi's eyes were pleading, like if he was asking for a last kiss on the verge of dying... Yuki couldn't ignore those beautiful eyes. In occasions like that, Shûichi gained in kawaii-ness and Yuki couldn't resist this cute face in front of him. He didn't know if Shûichi knew about how much effect his eyes had on him, and if he did this on purpose everytime he wanted to make him accepting something, or if it was just pure innocence. Yuki tended to think of the second reason more, though... Shûichi isn't the kind of person to be this manipulative. And more, he wasn't clever enough to do it, he though.

But Yuki would prefer dying than showing his cute pink-haired baka this weakness, so since long he found some ways to make himself sound neutral and not concerned.

"I'll think about it..."

"Really!" Shûichi was smiling broadly.

Seeing the falling snow by the window behind Shûichi's head, the thought of seeing his so pure and innocent lover among the purety of the snow make him wish this very thought will come true. And if the snow was calming him it would not be so terrible and tiring...

A realization stroke Yuki : Shûichi must feel good among snow because he was like it in the way he was so damn pure. The double vision of him and snow fulled in mind and he couldn't think he could last more without seeing it... Sometimes Yuki was wondering why his mind was making such strange thoughts... Living with Shûichi must be really disturbing for his poor brain in a way or another...

"Mmh... If you let me in peace so I could finish this stuff before..." he pointed at the screen of his computer. Shûichi wrapped his arms around him at light speed, hugging him desesperatly tight.

"YUKIIIIIIIIII! Aishiteruzeeeee!"

Yuki was trying to push him away but the little thing was too much glued on him in his love-fulled embrace.

"Let go of me, you stupid jerk, I can't breathe! If I die, you'll go in your damn snow alone!"

This sentence awoke a widder smile on Shûichi's face. He removed his arms from his Yuki and go out of the room jumping like crazy.

"Ureshiiii!"

"Baka." Yuki sighed as Shûichi was soon far away, before taking another cig.

* * *

**Japanese stuff:**

Yuki means snow yes, but it isn't the name of our favorite novelist. It's just the same pronounciation but the character to write it is different.

**Baka **: means silly, stupid, etc... It's a really popular word in the animefan community

**Yuki ga aru** : means _there's snow. _But I'm evil, because I made a joke with this. Eiri understood "Yuki's here" at first, as it could be translated like this too. But with the difference that for people the verb _iru_ is used. So "Yuki's here" should have been _yuki ga iru_. The verb _aru_ is for objects, things, etc. So that was he was angry at first, because he couldn't understand what Shu was talking about and thought Shu was reffering to him as his object or something. It's kind of insulting. I hope you understood my poor explanation!

**Yuki ga furuyo** : means _it's snowing._

**Yuki ga daisukidayo**: _I love snow_ (but also _I love Yuki_ mwhahaha)

**Kawaii** : means _cute_. So _kawaii-ness_ is _cutenes_s. I invented it XD

**Aishiteruze**: _I love you!_ (desesperated shriek ) the final _ze _is Shu's way of talking.

**Ureshii** : means _I'm happy_

I hope this is not that bad... Well well I'm so excited just now! Perhaps it's a little short, then. I'm sorry.

I hope it isn't too awkward to have played on japanese words that much.


	2. Chapter 2 : Frozen

**Chapter 2 :** Frozen

Disclamer: I don't own this serie! I'm just a crazy fan girl that love it so much she starts writing fics...

Rating: M

Pairing: YukixShuichi

Warnings: Shounen ai / Yaoi. Come on, it's Gravitation! What did you think you're gonna read?

Author's notes : English still isn't my first language. I think I get better in this chapter, I hope you'll think so. One morning it was snowing so I wanted to continue my fic. I wrote all this in the train (well I write by hand before rewritting on the comp)

There's still feeeew japanese words, really less.

* * *

After around one hour later, a happy but strangely peaceful Shûichi was leading a grumpy-looking Yuki into the snow-covered street. Yuki refused Shûichi's invite to hold hands, even if there's nobody around, because it's stupid and useless, he said, so Shûichi was walking a few paces ahead, slowly and not running, or jumping everywhere as he usually does. Yuki was quite lost in thoughts, absently looking at the silhouette of his pink-haired-stupid-Yuki-addicted-baka, and still rather surprised by his strange behaviour, not really Shûichi-ish at all, not that he was missing it actually, but, it was just strange. 

Shûichi was leading them into the park where they first met. As he walked past a street light, he stopped, absent-mindely watching in front of him. Yuki was still looking at him, he was as bewitched by this view of Shûichi among snow, as his body and hair were slowly covered by snow flakes. Yuki started to feel numb to stay still so he moved a little to Shûichi's side, and softly brushed his hair with his hand, letting it rest on top of the singer's head.

"You have snow everywhere, baka."

Shûichi was a little brought back from his reverie by Yuki's touch and words, but he was still in a calm mood, when he answered, in a faint voice:

"Of course I have, it snows..." He turned to face Yuki, smiling deeply when his gaze met his lover's face.

"You have too, y'know..." Laughing slyly he stretched his hand in order to take one of Yuki's snow covered strand of blond hair.

"Yuki on Yuki!" he said.

"You're stupid." Yuki retorted without concern.

"Thanks. I know." Shûichi was still smiling and turned back to his vision of the park under the white mantle.

There were few minutes without a word to be said, the two lovers just quietly enjoying the view before them. The silence was broken by Shûichi.

"Ne, Yuki..., don't you think it's wonderful?"

"Nh." Yuki's answer was short, but Yuki's answers were always short. He was now contemplating Shûichi's face with his look quite lost. He was so different like that, so...attracting, he thought. 'It must snows more often...'

Once again Yuki let his thoughts fill him without restrain, he was looking at Shûichi among snow, his pure brat in the middle of all this damn snow. He thought it would be a great to do weird stuff to him in it, if it wasn't so cold, oh damn.

Cold, it was the word, as something terribly cold hit suddently Yuki in his neck.

"What the...!" He exclaimed, jerking his head in the direction of the aggression. All he could see was Shûichi, beaming, with a snow ball in his hand.

"Niaah, Yuki, don't look so serious, you're scaring!"

"Fucking, damn brat..." Yuki said in his teeth. "I will kill you..."

And before Shûichi's very astonished eyes, Yuki bend down and made his own snow ball he threw at the pink-haired boy's face. This pink-haired one who was so surprised by Yuki's reaction he couldn't move an inch.

"Wah, Yuki! You're a bad guy!" Shûichi pretended whining and threw the snow ball which had started melting in his hand at Yuki, who dodged easily.

"Stupid baka, you're really unskilled at everything you do, aren't you? You can't even aim correctly with a snow ball..."

"But...! I haven't missed last time, ne? You'll see if I can't aim."

And a crazy unexpected snow ball fight started between the cheerful singer and the usually always-annoyed novelist. Anybody who would see the scene wouldn't believe their eyes at the sight. It was so unusual for Yuki to act like this. Of course he had done snow ball fights in his youth with his brother and sister, and when he was in New York, but... since this time... never. He didn't know what had hitten him in the head to make him react like this, but for the moment, he wasn't thinking at all. Yes, of course, he was thinking, but only of covering so damn much Shûichi in snow balls he would became a snowman, and he would let him freeze to death as a punishment. He wasn't really aware of what the scene must look from the outside, and haven't any judgement on his actions, for the moment.

Shûichi was enjoying himself very much, and that was a little thing to say, he was laughing loud, running, dodging, jumping, throwing snow balls, and he wasn't really in the mood to wonder why his grounchy Yuki was playing along with him, he didn't want to think, or bothering his brain with stupid questions. He just wanted to enjoy the moment and all the numerous feelings he was experiencing right now.

After some more minutes of craziness, they were exhausted and soaked, Shûichi fell on his knees, breathless, still laughing and crying out laugh. Eyes closed, he was taking deep inspirations. Yuki thought he would die in an instant, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he let himself fell on his butt at Shûichi's side, trying to catch his breath which seemed to be away forever. After some time, Shûichi felt a soft and warm touch on his cheek, turning his head and opening his eyes, he gasped as he saw Yuki's face a few inches from his. Soon the distance between them vanished and Yuki's lips were pressing against his own.

In the winter's chilling breeze, they were exchanging a sweet and warm kiss, Shûichi's eyes closed unknowingly and his arms were soon around Yuki's neck as his lips let entrance to his lover's tongue, in a slight moan of pleasure. The kiss deepened and became more passionate with each passing second. Before he know it Shûichi was on his back on the snow with Yuki on the top of him. His eyes jerked open as he felt the cold on his already wet back. Yuki broken the kiss, and looked fiercely in Shûichi's wide open purple eyes. His lips partes in an evil smile.

"I'm still gonna punish you for this, y'know."

"But Yukiiiiii... Oh!" the little's guy's sentence was cut by small bites on his neck.

Seeing Shûichi like this, among snow, covered with it, his clothes drenched so that they were clung tight to his body, had have the effect he expected back there in the appartment around a mere hour ago. The combination of all of this really have a strange effect on him. He wanted to take him right here, on the ground, under the falling snow. He wanted him to scream his lungs out so everyone around would be able to listen. He started to feel a heat filling his lust-filled body. All he wanted was here but suddently something very disturbing occured to him, and he gave up his work on Shûichi's neck. He looked back at him. He was shaking like crazy.

"Yu...Ki..." His voice was broken with his shaking. "Sa...Samuiiiiii!"

He was right, Yuki started to feel it too on his wet back, and cheeks, and particularly, ears. The heat brought by lust was fading and didn't erase the cold air of the night, and the snow falling.

'We **really** can't do it here, damn.' he thought. He was starting to tremble too. He went back on his knees, and lift up Shûichi with one arm. At once the frozen boy threw himself in Yuki's arms, pleading for a little warmth.

"Are we gonna go back home?" Yuki answered. His question was welcomed by a big nod from Shûichi, still buried in his chest.

Yuki was planning to take Shûichi in bed, after having taken all his clothes off, warm him and himself at the same time, to do him lots of pervert things he liked so much, and then go back to his work which was waiting for him. But Yuki's plans were miscarried this night, once he had one foot on the house, he felt himself a little dizzy and numb. He took himself and his still frozen Shu-chan in bed but, they wouldn't do anything as they fell asleep near as soon as they were under the thick blankets...

Tsuzuku!

* * *

**Japanese stuff:**

**Yuki **is always _snow_ of course.

**Stupid Baka :** I know _baka_ also means _stupid_ but it's a sentence I love to say, it's redundant it's perfect!

**Samui: **cold. here _I'm cold_ or _it's cold_.

**Tsuzuku:** _to be continued!_

_(Yes I need to wrote chapter three now.)_


End file.
